Reality Sucks
by ChibiRinni
Summary: When a game testing goes haywire, Kaiba Mokuba finds himself stuck in the game! That is when he meets Noa. When Mokuba gets a chance to go home, will he go and leave Noa behind, or will he realize how much Reality Sucks?


**Title: **Reality Sucks

**Author: **ChibiRinni

**Beta: **Mariku_Ishtar

**Rating: **R (Sex, mushy stuff, a variety of other things including language)

**Genre: **Alternate Universe?

**Pairing: **Noa/Mokuba

**Spoilers: **None

**Disclaimer: I do not own so please don't sue.**

**Chapters: **1 of 1

**Summary:** When a game testing goes haywire, Kaiba Mokuba finds himself stuck in the game! That is when he meets Noa. When Mokuba gets a chance to go home, will he go and leave Noa behind, or will he realize how much Reality Sucks?

'_Thoughts'_ ~~Reality/Virtual~~ (A/N B/N)

~~~~~~~~.~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~.

"Scans reveal no viruses or corrupt files. Everything is moving at its max and all systems are a go. We are prepared Kaiba-kun," alerted one of the game programmers. Kaiba Seto nodded in understanding and turned to his teenage little brother.

"You heard them. Everything is running as planned. Are you sure you want to test this Mokuba?" Said teenager was busy tying a headband tightly around his head while the assistants hooked up the censors. They were going to monitor everything from pulse to blood pressure to brain scans. They would know not only his every move in the game, but his every reaction in the game pod.

"Of course I'm ready Seto. See? I even have the karate kid's bandana. I'm ready for battle!" Mokuba laughed at his brother's irritated expression and continued, "I'm only half kidding Seto. I'm more than ready to try this thing out. Who better to test drive this new game system and game than your own brother? I'll be fine; I trust you and the hard work you put forth. Stop worrying. It's only a game after all."

"What if something goes wrong? What if the system doesn't work and crashes?" He challenged the overeager teen.

"Then you will hit the special safety button and eject me from the game. We've been over this. You agreed and we're doing this." Mokuba growled and took off the headband. He handed it to his brother and let the assistants place the remaining suction cups that monitored his brain activity.

"Hold onto it so you know I'm a fighter. I'm a Kaiba too you know. I won't let any game get the better of me. This will be a success and you will make plenty of money to open the other orphanages and run them. We will make so many parentless kids happy with the money. Don't worry so much Seto. No matter what happens I will always be here for you." Seto sighed and looked his brother in the face.

"Sometimes I think you stay and help just so I'm not alone. You still promise to leave and live your life when you're ready; that you don't have to wait for me to be ready?" Kaiba Seto said evenly to his younger brother. He was the boy's guardian, but often felt like a mother who didn't want their only baby bird to leave the nest. Mokuba only smiled.

"Yes Onii-san. I still remember that promise. I will when I find someone and stuff, ok? I swear." Kaiba seemed to be happy with the younger's words and pointed to the large game pod in the center of the room. There were wires and cables running all around the room, numerous computers, hundreds of different diagnostics being run, and several people working all of the systems in the large room. Lights of servers and control panels blinked on and off in their set pattern and people buzzed from one end of computers to the next. Counting the main system computer -that was like its own super computer- there were forty-two computers running programs in a Beowulf Cluster, twelve computers on standby incase one failed, and anywhere from eight to fourteen other machines –and their backups- running Mokuba's vital signs. A huge screen was above the pod so Kaiba could see his brother's progress through the game. The whole system was fool proof, at least based off of their theories. Mokuba jumped in the pod and waved to his brother as it closed.

"This is going to be so much fun! I really can't wait." Mokuba relaxed and closed his eyes. His ears could hear the systems of the pod kicking in and his finger tips felt the vibrations of the power from the computers. His heart raced in excitement.

"Systems are go, game in session." Mokuba blinked open his eyes and found himself dressed in light armor. He looked at his hands and up at his surroundings. He was no longer in reality, but in the game in a forest where his warrior would start his adventure.

"This is so cool Seto! I feel the wind and can smell the trees. The grass is soft on my feet and I can feel the difference in the textures of the clothing I'm wearing. This game is going to be so awesome! Where do I go first?" Though Mokuba was moving around like his body had been transported to the game, in reality his body was still in the pod. His chest rose and fell with each breath, but he, otherwise, looked like he was in a peaceful sleep.

"Try going through the forest and watch out for monsters. Use the sword you have at your side if you're attacked. The story will progress after you reach the town in the center. Just have fun Mokie." Mokuba could hear the unstressed tone of his brother as if it were being announced into the game, like his brother had become God or something. He was happy his brother had calmed. He would have an hour to play the game in reality, but in the game a whole day or two would pass. It was going to be interesting.

Mokuba made his way passed a set of trees when he came across a Kuribo. He drew his sword and smirked. He was really beginning to like this game. The Kuribo growled at him and lunged forward. Mokuba swung forward and sliced the small creature in half. A bubble appeared saying "Plus 5 attack". Another bubble appeared saying "Level Up!" He felt his strength increase a little.

"This is too fun!" He said with glee and continued on.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Reality ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

One of the employees saw a slight twitch from one of the computers. They checked it out, but nothing was there. It must have been his imagination. He didn't realize their system had been compromised by an expert hacker.

"Sir, we have some bad news," a female employee told Kaiba, "There seems to be a storm heading our way. It doesn't seem to be a strong storm, but you told us to warn you of any weather changes. Should we stop the game?" Kaiba turned to look the young girl in the face.

"We should. Even a small storm could destroy everything we worked for and put my brother in danger. This whole system is like a lightning magnet. Despite the design changes to minimize this, it can still pose a problem. How much time do we have until the storm gets here?" Seto knew if he pulled his brother out of the game too soon that he would never hear the end of it.

"It's about forty-five minutes away. If it picks up speed it will get here sooner. I know the game was set for only and hour, but I thought you should be aware of it." Kaiba nodded and dismissed her. His eyes zoomed back to his brother, safely tucked away inside the pod. He shifted his gaze to the large screen as he watched his warrior brother battle the Kuribo and other small monsters in the forest. Finally, his brother got to the village in the center of the forest.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Virtual ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Yes, I reached the village!" Mokuba smiled and walked in further. He looked around and bumped into someone, knocking them both down. He jumped to his feet.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Mokuba stopped as his eyes caught the other male's eyes. They were a deep cerulean blue. They were deeper than the darkest ocean and made Mokuba hold his breath for a moment as his heart sped faster. He also noticed the other male had sea foam colored hair. It was like staring into the face of an ocean in human form.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Reality ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

One of the female employees giggled. Kaiba glanced over at her with a frown.

"What are you giggling about?" The female employee looked up to her boss. She was supposed to be watching Mokuba's vitals as well as the game.

"It's his vitals. His heart picked up speed and his hormone levels changed. In other words, sir, I can only assume he has a crush on the boy he just ran into. That's what the systems are explaining at least. I just thought it was kind of cute." Kaiba didn't seem amused as he rubbed his temples, his cheeks flushing ever so slightly in embarrassment for his brother.

"I see. Just make sure you're watching the monitors. Try to have some composure. I want nothing bad happening to my younger brother." The woman nodded and went back to the computers. The CEO watched the screen again in deep thought. He didn't recall making a character like that.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Virtual ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Where the hell am I?" The boy snapped and glared at Mokuba. Mokuba snapped his mind to attention and held out his hand, blushing.

"I'm sorry I knocked you down. My name's Mokuba. What's yours?" The other boy took the offered hand and allowed Mokuba to pull him to his feet. He looked Mokuba over from his tunic and armor covered warrior form to his long ebony hair and grey blue eyes. They seemed to change ever so slightly.

"My name is Noa. Where are we?" Noa looked around with a confused look on his face.

"We're in a village. I thought you might know the name of it, but I guess we're supposed to meet up in the game. Funny, you don't look like you're dressed right for it. Are you a sorcerer or something?" Mokuba's eyes wondered over the white shirt and white shorts. The boy looked completely out of character. He even had on tennis shoes. This game was supposed to have dragons and castles. Was it a game glitch?

"Hey, Seto, did it glitch?" Noa looked back at Mokuba.

"Who are you talking to?" Mokuba ignored the question for a moment and called out again.

"Hey, Seto, are you listening to me?" Mokuba noticed that none of the other villagers were paying him any mind, all except Noa. Noa only frowned.

"Don't tell me you're calling out to your God." Mokuba blushed and frowned.

"Seto is my brother. He made this game." Noa blinked and looked around. He reached out and touched a tree.

"I can see that now. Guess I hacked the wrong system. At least it was some fun. I'll play with you Mokuba." It had been such a long time since Noa had seen any people, especially anyone as cute as Mokuba. He figured he could enjoy himself before being forced to say goodbye when Mokuba had to leave.

"What was that about hacking?" Mokuba questioned, suddenly believing this "Noa" might be a computer virus that Seto might have missed. He took a step back and waited for an explanation.

"I meant that I haven't been feeling good. I've been hacking all through the forest. It must be something in my system. What did you think I meant? Let's get going to the next part in this… in our adventure." Noa offered a smile and a hand. Mokuba smiled back, and took the offered hand, instantly believing the story. They continued on to the first hut and knocked on the door. A girl answered.

"Warriors! Papa, the warriors have come to Duella village! We're saved!" A man appeared in the doorway and looked the boys over.

"A little young to be warriors aren't you? Welcome to Duella village. The Mayor will be waiting. His tent is over that way." Mokuba nodded, thanking the man, and the duo set off for the Mayor's tent.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Reality ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Run scans for that character with my brother. I don't like what he was saying." People began to move quickly at Kaiba's commands. They were already fifteen minutes into the game, hours in the virtual world, and something was already wrong.

"Sir? I wanted to bring to your attention…"

"Not right now. I want to find out who that character is supposed to be. I don't recall having the game set up for a party until after the mission is received. This is more important. Go." The employee tried again.

"But sir, I think…" Seto glared at the girl before him.

"I think you better get back to your station while I solve this problem. Now go." His voice was as cold as ice. The temperature seemed to drop a little at his tone and she took off to go to her position.

"What did your scans find?"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Virtual ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Thank you Mr. Mayor. We will find and kill the beast that's been terrorizing the village." Mokuba bowed, accepting the map. A small bubble appeared above him saying, "Map found!" Noa laughed.

"That is going to get tiring soon." Mokuba just blinked at him.

"This is a game. Who are you exactly? Are you even from the game?" Noa's eyes shifted away and he smiled. He leaned over and whispered into Mokuba's ear.

"I'm a spy from the next village. We thought they had the beast under their control and I was sent to find out. I had to keep a low profile. You understand, right?" Mokuba frowned a little.

"Why didn't you say so in the first place? Geeze, I thought you were going to kill me or something." Hurt flashed across Noa's eyes. He wouldn't hurt the beautiful young warrior. He felt a stab of pain in his arm.

"Something isn't right. This way," Noa snapped, suddenly grabbed Mokuba's arm, and nearly dragged the boy across to the other side of the field. Three monsters jumped out at them and growled. Two of the monsters, Wolf and Silver Fang, went to attack the two warriors, but Noa stepped out in front of Mokuba. He held out his hand and yelled out.

"Energy ball," he growled as a light appeared in his hands and two beams shot out, wrapped around the monsters until they were in a bubble, and destroyed them. The third monster, a Larva Moth, took the hint and ran away. Mokuba smiled wide and a bubble appeared above Noa saying "Magic increase by 10!" and "Level Up!"

"That was great! I guess you are a magic user. Great shot… Is something wrong?" Mokuba felt the ground shake and nearly lost his balance.

"Something bad is heading our way and I don't know what I can do to stop it." Noa growled to himself. He helped Mokuba up and they both took off into the forest, heading for the mountains. Mokuba could feel the tension in the air and knew something wasn't right, but was it the game or something else?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Reality ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"SIR!" Kaiba turned around with a look that could kill. The scans had revealed the other kid to be another player, which was impossible. The communication link from reality and the virtual world was only supposed to work as a two way link for five minutes. Otherwise, it was a one way system for Mokuba to report anything out of the ordinary in the game.

"WHAT!?" Kaiba bellowed loudly. The whole room grew silent.

"The storm took a turn for the worse! It's only a few minutes away and it's a bad one! I tried to tell you earlier, but you wouldn't listen to me," she defended herself as Kaiba paled.

"Pull him, NOW!" Several employees went to work frantically. Key boards were being typed on so fast that it sounded like a hum. Kaiba turned to the screen. He had watched his brother smile and play like he was having the time of his life. He witnessed the other player protect Mokuba as Mokuba protected him. They were a powerful duo and Seto felt himself grow saddened by it. Mokuba wouldn't be happy about being pulled away from the boy he was quickly falling for. Seto could see it in his brother's eyes and sadly smiled.

"Sir, we're trying, but it seems like something is blocking us. It's as if our shields were dug under. They haven't been touched, but bypassed and locked from the inside. I've never seen anything like it. We'll keep trying." Thunder rolled outside. His smile vanished as the truth sunk in: Mokuba couldn't get out of the game. He would lose him forever. Seto's heart stopped as he whispered out Mokuba's name; lightning hit their satellite. The power system shut down and the room was nearly dark. By the time everything had happened, it had only been a half hour into the game. Now the game was over and so was his brother's life… or was it?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Virtual ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"I've been having the time of my life hanging out with you Noa! I can't believe we were able to get up to level 20 already! You're so powerful!" Mokuba praised as he drank some hot tea. It was night, the end of the first day of the game world, and Mokuba was happily sitting next to Noa on a log. They had set up camp with a fire, earning life skill points and more experience points as they went about surviving.

"I can't believe how much fun I'm having. I'm glad I met you Mokuba." Noa blushed and leaned forward towards the smiling teen. Over the day he found that he continued to feel more and more attracted to the ebony haired boy. They were about to share a tent for the night and he wanted to give him a goodnight kiss. He had felt the warning pains hours ago, but they had vanished. Someone probably tripped one of his links, sending him the pain to make him aware that he might have been discovered. He might even get ejected from their systems.

"Noa," Mokuba whispered when he turned his head to find the other so close to his face. His cheeks lit up with a blush. He felt a little stupid for crushing on a game character, but other people did it all the time when it came to anime! He closed his eyes as Noa's lips brushed softly against his own in a gentle kiss. Noa pulled away slowly and suddenly winced as pain shot through his body. Something really bad was happening out in the real world with the system they were in. It suddenly dawned on him as a weather report ran through his mind.

"Shit! Mokuba, something is extremely wrong here! I don't have time to explain, but you have to trust me!" Mokuba set his tea down with a confused look accommodating his blush. He took the other boy's words the wrong way, not understanding what he was talking about.

"Hey, you kissed me! If anything it's your fault!" Noa looked around seeing the coding for the game break apart into black nothingness. This was bad. Their network connection was being severed. There was only one way for Noa to stop the process and save them both.

"That's not what I'm talking about! Trust me!" Noa grabbed Mokuba's hand and pulled him close. He pulled out what looked like a crystal and pulled Mokuba in for another kiss to silence the boy's questions. The crystal began to glow as the world around them fell to darkness.

"Are you ok Mokuba?" Noa asked after a few minutes.

"Yeah, I'm ok. What happened? How come it's so dark?" Mokuba realized he was lying on the floor and sat up. Everything was dark, the only light being from the crystal in Noa's hand. He saw Noa sigh, the sound echoing it the blackness of the game world.

"I guess I'll have to explain everything to you. I promise to keep you safe. I didn't want you to get hurt in the first place." Mokuba frowned and put a hand on Noa's shoulder in comfort.

"Just what are you trying to tell me Noa?" Noa's eyes looked sad. He held the crystal between them.

"I'm not a part of the game you were in Mokuba. I'm a hacker. I was surfing the net and found the unique signals from your game. I slipped in unnoticed and landed myself in the game. I didn't know it was a game, it just looked interesting and the coding was difficult." Mokuba scooted away in anger.

"You hacked into my brother's system!? How could you?" Noa scooted closer to Mokuba, keeping them no more than a yard apart. If they got too far from the safety of the crystal, they might become lost in the nothingness that was the virtual world when the connection failed.

"There's more. Just let me finish and you can ask questions later," at Mokuba's nod, Noa continued, "You see I'm not just any hacker. I'm a Ghost. Before you laugh and think I'm crazy, let me explain everything.

"I was thirteen when I was hit by a car. It was a drunk driver. My father was good with computers and hooked me up to a special life support system that hooked up to the internet. My body was useless, but my mind was very strong. In a way I was downloaded into the system and was able to freely move about the net. I could hack any system since I could see the codes and rearrange them to let me through. When my father died, my mother shut my life support system off, not knowing what my father had done. Cut off from my body and the last of my family, I wondered through the net doing as I pleased, like a sailor on the ocean.

"While surfing, I saw this game, but it looked like a beautiful sunset. There were so many codes to work through and I couldn't help but enter that computer system. That's when I ran into you. I was confused because I thought I was in the real world for a moment. When I heard you talk about it being a game, I changed the codes so the game would accept me as another player. I have so many abilities since I've lived in the net for so long that I could help you through this game very easily… Why are you crying?" Noa was surprised to see tears falling down the teen's face. Mokuba grabbed Noa and hugged him tightly.

"I'm so sorry you had to go through all of that. You must have been so alone. How long ago did the accident happen?" Noa looked down, not wanting pity from the other male.

"About four years ago. I'd be seventeen by now. How old are you?"

"I'm sixteen at the moment, but I'll be seventeen in a few months." Mokuba offered him a smile, "Could I ask you a few questions? What, exactly, is a Ghost? I mean, are you dead and haunting the internet or something?" Noa started to laugh. His light laughter echoed throughout the nothingness and Mokuba blushed in embarrassment. Was his question that funny?

"I'm not a Ghost like a poltergeist! Have you ever heard about a Ghost in a machine? Like the machine grew a soul? That's what I am. No one knows what a soul is or how to describe it. I'd like to think that I'm my soul; that I left my body and became one with the computer world. I can almost live forever like this." There was a deep sadness in his tone as he looked off into the nothingness. Mokuba reached out and touched his face.

"We can get through this together. My brother is very smart and he'll get this up and running in no time! We might be able to make a machine body and you could come out of the game and be in the real world again. Wouldn't that be fun?" Noa softly smiled and looked away.

"I just don't see how that can be possible, but if it could happen… I would love it." Mokuba smiled back and hugged Noa close. Noa returned the gesture and when they pulled away, leaned in to give Mokuba another kiss. Mokuba allowed it and let Noa take control of the light brushing of their lips. The hacker deepened the kiss, his tongue asking for entrance that was quickly granted. They continued to steal the other's breath away, their tongues dancing slowly with the others, and only parted for air once it was all stolen away from the moment.

"Why do you keep doing that?" Mokuba whispered as he caught his breath. Noa smirked. He trailed his fingertips across Mokuba's lips, the back of his knuckles sliding to rub against the ebony haired boy's cheek. His eyes were soft as they searched Mokuba's expressions for any discomfort from the actions he was receiving. They hadn't known each other that long.

"I like you. When you like someone you do things like that with them. Remember, I may have been young with that accident, but the net is my playground. I am far from not knowing what to do in situations like this… I mean the kissing and stuff." He blushed. He didn't want Mokuba to think he was trying to get into his pants to pass the time or anything like that. Then again, it wasn't a half bad idea to pass the time while the network re-connected.

"My brother was recording everything, but when the network cut off, like you said it did, he might not be able to see us. Do you know what happened? How and why the connection was cut off? I'm no expert on computers, but doesn't that mean that I'd be… dead?" Mokuba paled and Noa could tell he was going to start to panic. He quickly tried to explain what he could.

"No, you're not dead! Look, the weather was getting bad in Japan. It was going to be a lightning storm and the lightning either hit a telephone pole or the building you were in. It would have succeeded in knocking out the power supply to the net in this area. It closed the link from the game to the net. It's like putting the game on hold or in hibernation mode." Mokuba didn't look so pale anymore, only still trying to understand all of the information.

"So, let me get all of this straight. You hacked into my brother's game. You're a computer Ghost. Lightning hit something and cut us off from the net. We're in a sort of hibernation mode while the net link is being fixed. I'm not dead, but I'm not too alive either. Noa, if we're trapped here for too long, what will happen to me? I know that the different computers in the rooms ran off of different generators, but we have no telling how much time is passing. What if the generator that's keeping my vitals goes out?" Noa shook his head.

"I don't have all the answers Mokuba. I don't know anything about the set-up where your body is. This crystal is the only thing keeping us here and safe. It's like a save point in a game. Right now, it's holding our codes together. When we entered the game, the net in general is made up like this, we turned into computer codes. We can't see them any more than we can see through our skin to watch our blood flowing in our veins. We are coded souls right now and I don't know how long we will be here. I do have an idea though." Noa pulled the crystal close to his heart and used the energy he had to power it up. The light grew brighter and Mokuba found himself covering his eyes at the brightness of it all.

"Noa, what are… It's so bright!" Mokuba called out and closed his eyes. The white glow became golden as Noa began to glow with it. When Mokuba opened his eyes, the black nothingness around them had changed. It was like paradise! He could smell the clean air, flowers, and exotic fruits. He felt the mist from a waterfall and could hear its rumble. He looked around, seeing birds chirping and going about their lives as if he wasn't there. Even a fish jumped out of the lake water to his right. He realized he was sitting on a rock that jutted out over the lake and smiled at how peaceful the whole place seemed to be.

"Beautiful, isn't it? This is the world that I created for myself. Here the sun shines and everything is calm. No one comes in here to ruin the beauty. No smog in the air. Everything here is like my own personal Utopia. Do you like it Mokuba?" Noa asked and handed Mokuba a large pineapple with a straw hanging out of it. Mokuba took the offered drink and took a sip.

"Delicious! There isn't any alcohol in it is there?" Mokuba said, looking at him with playful distrust. Noa just started to laugh. He sat down next to the other teen and took a drink from his own pineapple.

"Even if there was alcohol in it, it's not like you could get drunk here. I swear I didn't put anything bad in your drink." Mokuba only smiled and took another sip, enjoying the view and the company.

"It is very beautiful. It's so amazing and exotic. The water feels real, the drink is sweet, the air is clean, and even the animals seem life like," the young gamer laughed as a small monkey tried to take Noa's straw. He laughed harder as the two fought over the straw. It resulted in both Noa and the monkey falling over and into the lake. Mokuba laughed harder when Noa surfaced with the monkey clinging to his head in fear of the water.

"I guess it's not all perfect, now get off!" Noa growled to the monkey who held on tighter. He swam to the side and the monkey took off.

"I really like it here. I only wonder how my brother's doing. He's probably freaking out right now." Noa hugged Mokuba, soaking him.

"It's okay Mokuba! Let's just enjoy ourselves and have some fun. There isn't too much we can do now except wait it out. Even I'm stuck here. At least you aren't alone." Mokuba smiled and followed Noa down a path away from the lake. They came to a large ocean and Mokuba's eyes sparkled. He simply loved the ocean. Perhaps that was why he liked Noa so much, he reminded him of the ocean.

"Let's build a sand castle!" Mokuba cheered at Noa's idea and they went to work. Somewhere in the process of the world being created, Mokuba's attire changed to that of beach attire. He now had on a dark blue pair of swim trunks and flip flops. As they began building, a few questions arose in Mokuba's mind. He looked at the hacker and finally decided to ask him his questions.

"Hey, Noa, if the net was closed then how come this place was here? How did we get here?" The hacker smiled.

"The crystal I have with me is kind of like my life line in a way. It's a save point and I have all my favorite things saved on it. I'm glad that I have a lot of energy stored up from my travels through cyber space. I'm using all the energy I have to create this space in the nothingness. We can live here for as long as my energy holds out… Based on the energy levels in my crystal, we could live here for a few years and still be going strong. This will help take your mind off of the unknown, ok? Let's just enjoy our time, however long it will be." Mokuba only nodded and continued to help with the castle. He knew that the time in the computer was different than time in reality, but what annoyed him was not being able to tell which was moving faster. For all he knew, twenty years could be passing in reality while only minutes were in the virtual world and he might never wake up.

Time passed and the day turned to night. Noa took Mokuba to his private grass hut. There was one large bed with all the comforts of home. Mokuba sat on the bed and yawned. He had so much fun playing with Noa and getting to know the hacker. He found that Noa's favorite color was green, favorite thing to do was play games, favorite game was Duel Monsters, and several other little facts here and there. He also realized that they had a lot in common.

"Are we going to share the bed?" Mokuba asked, blushing at sharing the bed with the boy he liked. His crush only grew throughout the day and he felt himself wanting the other male. He just didn't want to do something he'd regret. He was still a virgin and didn't even think he was ready for that type of relationship. He shook his head a little at his perverted thoughts.

_'We just met and here I am acting like a girl with a crush! It's just a bed for sleeping in. Nothing is going to happen. I don't even know if I like him like that or anything!'_ He growled at himself mentally. He smiled at Noa who nodded with a "yes" to Mokuba's question.

"If you feel uncomfortable, I can sleep on the floor. I don't want you to feel uncomfortable just because you know that I like you. I'm not one to be really embarrassed over it, I'm just glad you haven't shot me down. It makes me happy that I'm not disgusting you because I'm gay." Mokuba chuckled before fully laughing at the hacker.

"It hasn't dawned on you that I'm gay too? I mean, I guess I'm bi since I can appreciate a beautiful woman, but guys are just… I prefer guys either way." Mokuba smiled as Noa sat down next to him on the foot of the bed. He leaned in and brushed his lips against Noa's cheek.

"I like you too, but I don't think we should do anything we might regret in the morning." Noa blushed and nodded in understanding. He wasn't going to push anything with Mokuba. After not having any company, being alone in the coldness of cyber space, he would do anything to keep his new friend. He would even give up his growing feelings for the boy when the time came to let him return home. Better to have loved –or liked- then never to have loved –or liked- at all, as they say at least. Noa stood up and walked over to a set of drawers.

"Here, pick out something to wear for pajamas. I normally sleep nude, but I don't want an awkward situation." Mokuba blushed, his mind racing with ideas on how Noa would look nude.

"I normally sleep nude too, but I see your point. How about we wear long T-shirts or something?" Noa nodded and pulled out a couple of long T-shirts. He even tossed Mokuba a pair of underwear and went outside to change, giving Mokuba some privacy as well as himself. Mokuba quickly got dressed and pulled the covers back. His mind kept repeating that nothing was going to happen. Noa stepped back in after a few minutes and joined Mokuba in bed.

"Goodnight." Noa whispered and gave Mokuba one last kiss goodnight. Neither of them slept well that night, or the night after, but soon a routine came to them as the days passed.

The world Noa had created was beautiful, but the boys had to do all of their own cooking and cleaning. It wasn't all fun and games, but they were slowly having a life together. Everything they did was fresh. Mokuba would gather fruits and vegetables while Noa went hunting. They'd meet back at the hut and fix breakfast for them both. Noa took care of all the hunting and cleaning of any meat they were going to have mainly because Mokuba didn't want to see the animals killed. Noa also had an easy time doing it, cheating with his code break downs to create a perfect slice of meat. Mokuba would gather the water from the lake, do any fishing, and clean up their living area. They would spend most of their mornings preparing their meals for the day, but once done, they would play. They would either be off doing their own thing or find something to do with each other.

"I bet I could build a better sandcastle than you," Mokuba smirked in a challenge, "And no cheating! You can't code break anything!" Noa pouted, but the challenge remained. Each boy moved fast, trying to beat the tide. In the end, they both failed. Once they were done and stood back to see the other's work, the tide came in and washed it all away.

"I can't believe that! I was going to win!" Noa growled. Mokuba only laughed and jumped at the other. He caught Noa by surprise, making him lose his balance, and take the both of them down. Mokuba continued to laugh and rolled on his back on the sand. Noa joined in the laughter and rolled on top of Mokuba. He couldn't help it and captured the other's lips with his own. Mokuba relaxed into the kiss, wrapping his arms around Noa. They parted and blushed. Things were getting a little too steamy so Noa quickly smiled and jumped to his feet.

"Race you back to the hut! Loser has to wash dishes!" He took off with Mokuba on his heels.

"Not fair Noa!" Mokuba cried and ran after him. The days went by and their friendship grew. They ate and sang songs. They danced and built cities in the sand. They swam in the lake and snorkeled in the ocean.

"What should we do today?" Noa asked Mokuba.

"I don't know. Let's do something different… I know, let's build a raft!" Noa smiled and created a couple of machetes for them to use. He handed one to Mokuba, knowing the boy wanted to do it all by scratch.

"We can cut those trees down and tie them together with the rope I can make later. I'd have it all pre-done, but I know how you like doing things the hard way." Mokuba smiled. Noa was used to taking it the easy way, always using his abilities to code break things to make something new. Mokuba liked learning how to do it from scratch and made sure that Noa tried it too. It took them hours of hard work, but they talked and joked the whole time, making the most out of the experience. By the end of the day their raft was finished.

"That was a lot of hard work," Noa smiled; sweat dripping off his small form.

"Yeah, but doesn't it feel good to accomplish something like this?" Mokuba smiled back, his eyes watching as the setting sun made the sweat glisten on Noa's bare chest. He closed his eyes, trying to remind himself that Noa was his friend. Noa was busy watching the same thing, only on the other male. He didn't close his eyes and stared with desire. He'd never felt like this with anyone, but he had only been thirteen, just beginning to find interests in other people. He shook his head of the thoughts he was having. He had a friend and that was much better than being alone.

"Let's try it out tomorrow. It'll be even more fun!" Noa said to break the mood. Mokuba readily agreed and when the sun rose the next morning, they set out to have an adventure. Their raft was holding up pretty well. They had been sailing out on the ocean for hours, enjoying the warm sun tanning their backs, until they hit something.

"Huh?" Mokuba was confused as they hit an invisible barrier. He reached out and felt that there was, indeed, a wall blocking them from further travels.

"Sorry Mokuba, but this is as far as we can go. The Utopia ends here. Let's go back," Noa sighed when he saw how sad Mokuba looked. He wanted the other boy to smile and have fun with him.

"Hey, I'll tell you what. When the net connection comes back up and you go home, promise to meet me in the game the next day and I will show you how much fun it can be to truly surf the net. You can have your own surf board and everything." He watched the light in Mokuba's eyes shine. His heart melted and he knew, in that instant, he didn't want the boy to ever leave him.

"That would be so much fun! I really can't wait. We will so have to do that." The rest of the day went by smoothly, they swam in the lake and scared the fish to their heart's content before eating dinner and sleeping. Noa cuddled close in the middle of the night and sighed in pleasure as he was pulled closer. Several more days would pass until they had been in the Utopia for a few months. The whole time, Noa had been trying to figure out how he could go further with his friend. His feelings were too strong to continue as merely a friendship.

"Hey, can you reach the bananas up there?" Noa called up to Mokuba. After weeks of thinking and planning, he finally figured out what his next step should be: a simple date, or one that was over the top. It just depended on how Mokuba took the whole idea in the first place.

"I can try. Catch me if I fall!" Mokuba yelled back as he climbed higher on the tree.

"I got them. Here, catch!" Mokuba yelled out as he tossed Noa the bananas. He made his way down the tree and landed safely on his feet. The hacker held up their "catch of the day" in triumph.

"You keep getting better and better at this stuff… Hey, Mokuba… can I ask you a question?"

"You just did, silly. I'm kidding, go on and ask. What's on your mind?" Mokuba smiled and took a seat under the tree, leaning his back against it in relaxation. His eyes were even closed.

"We've been here for a while and I wanted to know… would you go on a date with me? I can cook a whole meal for us and everything. I just… I find myself wishing to stay here with you for a long time… for forever if I so had my wish." Mokuba's eyes opened and blinked in surprise. His cheeks grew bright red as he thought about the wonderful time he had been having with the hacker. They had only gotten closer in the months they'd been in the Utopia and he was feeling the same way. He wanted more than just friendship with Noa.

"I… I would love to go on a date with you. If I had to remain here I would do so with happiness." Mokuba's eyes shined like precious stones and Noa's heart best faster. He was falling in love with the other teen.

"Then it's settled! I'm going to go right now, but why don't you meet me by the lake. Spend the rest of the day swimming. I'll com get you as soon as I finish setting everything up. We'll have a great dinner and stuff, okay? I'll be back. I'll see you at the lake." Noa took off in the opposite direction. Mokuba jumped to his feet and ran for the lake. He jumped into the cool water and started to wash his face. He took off the shorts and T-shirt he was wearing and began washing them and himself. He wanted to look nice and clean for his date.

"Even without soap, this should be good enough." After his clothes were washed to his standards of clean, he laid them out to dry in the sun while he finished washing himself. A few fish swam by his legs and he giggled at how they tickled him. He was so excited about what might happen that his thoughts turned perverted fast. He could see Noa on top of him, kissing him everywhere as his hands went lower to stroke the hard flesh between his legs.

"Noa…" Mokuba whispered and touched himself. His member was already hard from the images in his mind. The images grew more vivid as he pumped his own length. He could feel Noa's hands on his chest, pinching his nipples lightly before kissing them. Noa's tongue was running down Mokuba's sides, tickling him, and, finally, his mouth found and swallowed around the hard staff of his soon-to-be-lover. Outwardly, Mokuba moaned and thrust into his hands as they pumped him faster. The fish swimming around him only added to the stimulation he was feeling and came suddenly, scaring the fish away as he moaned.

"I don't do that often… or cum that quickly… but when it comes to Noa… I just don't want to hold back," he panted to the air. He cleaned himself off again and dove into the deeper part of the lake. He didn't worry about any dangers that might be lurking at the bottom of the lake or ocean. Noa assured him that nothing bad like that lived in the Utopia he had created.

"I hope my clothes are dry." He finally got out of the water and shook his hair out. It had gotten a little longer as did his height the longer they stayed there. He knew it was part of the program Noa created so they could feel like time was passing like normal. They were growing up and becoming adults. The more time they spent there, the less Mokuba found himself wanting to return home. It wasn't that he didn't want to see his brother; he just didn't want to have to leave Noa. He wanted to stay with Noa for as long as time would allow them to.

"Hair's dry, clothes are dry, so that means it's time to get dressed." Mokuba slipped into his clothes, not noticing the pair of eyes watching his every action. Noa had finished early and planned on joining Mokuba for a swim, but, instead, walked in on his date touching himself while moaning his name. Noa, himself, was turned on by the quite erotic display. He tried to keep his mind out of the gutter so his own hard-on would relax. When it finally went down, he quietly made his way around the rocks to where Mokuba was sitting.

"Everything's ready, are you?" Noa held out his hand and helped Mokuba up. The teen gamer had a huge blush on his cheeks as he nodded; he followed closely behind Noa who led him to the beach. There was a huge sandcastle and a table filled with delicious looking foods. There were pineapple skewers and slices of glazed ham. There were tropical drinks and deserts piled high. It was a large feast with even steamed clams and oysters.

"There's just so much food!" Mokuba gasped. He turned to Noa and kissed his cheek. They took their seats and served themselves. Noa lifted his drink up high and waited for Mokuba to do the same.

"A want to make a toast to new beginnings, to life, and to a friendship that may deepen unto something else." Mokuba tapped their drinks together and they both drank deeply. They chatted about different things while they ate, enjoying the other's company even more so than normal. Everything was going great until Noa realized the sun was setting. He smiled at Mokuba.

"Look at the castle for a few minutes and you'll see something amazing." Mokuba quickly looked over to the castle, his eyes glowing at the sight before him. The sun was setting behind their castle, the small crystals and shells that decorated it shined like diamonds in the red and orange rays of the sun. It seemed like the castle was the center of the world as the sun set behind it and the moon rose to light it up again with its pale light. Other jewels on the front of the castle came to life as they bloomed. Noa had placed his hand on Mokuba's.

"They're called Nyctanthes arbor-tristis, also known as Night Jasmine. They only bloom in the moonlight. Though they are pretty and smell sweet, they will never have fruit and bare no seeds to reproduce. I've liked them for a long time and thought you might enjoy them too." Mokuba turned to Noa and kissed him. Noa deepened their kiss, drawing the gamer into a relaxing, but passionate dance. When they broke apart Noa led Mokuba to a place he'd never seen on the Utopia. It was a small cave that went underground and down into the water.

"It's even better than you think it'll be. Follow me and I will show you just how magical this reality can be." Mokuba followed the hacker into the cave and down into the shallow water. They ducked under a low cave ceiling and into a deep chamber where Noa covered Mokuba's eyes.

"I want it to be a surprise. Do you trust me to carry you a little ways?" Mokuba blushed and nodded. Noa lifted him up effortlessly bridal style and moved him deeper into the chamber. He stopped and placed Mokuba on his feet. His heart was pounding as he told him to open his eyes.

"By the Gods… it's perfect!" Mokuba breathed. Colors of all the rainbows and shades of shadows danced around the walls. There was a hole in the cavern and when the moonlight came through, it hit the crystals, diamonds, rubies, and several other jewels to make their colors come alive on the walls. It almost looked like a rare aurora borealis on the cave's walls.

"I hoped you would like it. I did my best to make this as romantic as I could. I know you're a romantic at heart, it's obvious." Mokuba blushed as he tried to deny the truth. It had been a perfect evening and he couldn't help but want the perfect night to go along with the ending of their first date.

"Noa…" Mokuba wrapped his arms around Noa's neck and pulled him in for a needy kiss. When their lips touched they could feel the spark between them and their hands began to travel else where.

"Mokuba…" Noa moaned and quickly lifted Mokuba's shirt off. He let it fall to the floor of the cave, his hands sliding down tanned smooth shoulders. Being out in the sun, even a virtual one, could still make a person tan. Noa's kiss turned rough as the excitement between them grew.

"Noa, I want you… I need you," Mokuba panted, his hands tugging at the taller boy's shirt. Noa lifted his arms up and let Mokuba remove his shirt. Without wasting a heartbeat, Mokuba hooked his fingers on the elastic band of Noa's swim trunks and pulled them down. He followed them down until he was on his knees, coming face to face with the hackers growing erection. His eyes sparkled at the sight and his mouth watered.

_'I may have never done this before, but I hope I know what I'm doing,'_ Mokuba thought as he wrapped his lips around Noa's arousal and sucked the hard flesh into his mouth. The loud moans he received echoed and bounced off the cave walls, making the gamer purr in pleasure. This only caused more vibrations to stimulate the hacker and he moaned louder. His hands buried themselves into Mokuba's hair as he lightly pulled and pushed Mokuba's head back and forth. He didn't want to force Mokuba, but it just felt so good that he couldn't help it.

Mokuba sucked hard, creating a large amount of pressure on Noa's cock. The hacker's hips thrust forward a little in response and Mokuba was left choking. He pulled his mouth away to calm his gag reflex while Noa pet his head in apology for being too forward.

"I'm so sorry. I couldn't help it, it just felt so good." Noa sank to his knees so he was more even with Mokuba. He wrapped his arms around the gamer and pulled him close. He kissed along Mokuba's neck, nibbling on an ear lobe, and whispered into it ever so softly.

"Can I have you? Let me take you and show you how I feel about you… Please?" Mokuba replied with a kiss, his hand finding Noa's hard length again and giving it a squeeze.

"I don't know everything about this kind of thing… I'm a virgin," the gamer whispered in embarrassment, only to be kissed in return.

"This is my first time too. I've read up on lots of things, but never done this with anyone else… I don't want to do this with anyone else either. You were my first friend, my first kiss, my first love… my only love." Noa blushed and kissed Mokuba who responded with open eagerness. Noa pulled away and rearranged the removed clothes to create a makeshift bed. Mokuba fell back onto it and lifted his hips up so Noa could remove the final piece of fabric separating them. Though the cave floor wasn't too comfortable, he didn't want to ruin the moment.

"I love you too Noa. I've enjoyed every moment I've had with you. I've never felt this way about anyone before. My initial attraction to you only grew into the love I feel for you now." Noa silenced Mokuba's words with a kiss. He ran his hand along the cave floor and the codes changed to be that of a silk bed. Mokuba sunk into the soft bed and sighed in bliss at the comfort. Noa parted Mokuba's slim legs and settled between them, fitting perfectly.

"The more you relax the easier it will be. I'll go as slow as I can, but it might still hurt. Are you sure about this? I don't want to push you into anything you aren't…" Mokuba reached up and pressed a finger to Noa's lips, silencing him.

"I've wanted this for a while. We've been together for several months, even if we were trying to only be friends, but I want more than that… I want **you**, Noa." Mokuba pulled the hacker close to him and captured his lips into a mind blowing kiss. Their tongues dueled and danced roughly, both were demanding to lead the dance until Mokuba gave into Noa.

"I want you too. We'll always remember this," Noa assured his love. He waved a hand and the cave filled with gentle music. It set the mood, keeping it romantic as Noa kissed Mokuba's cheeks, nose, eyes, and lips. He moved slowly, his hands like a feather or thin piece of silk sliding over the skin of his love. The hacker's fingertips brushed against the gamer's nipples, belly button, and hard shaft. His lips traced over every part of the younger male beneath him. Noa waved a hand again and a bottle of lube appeared. He opened it and poured a few drops onto his fingers. He wanted to prep Mokuba enough so he didn't feel pain.

"Oh Gods, Noa…" Mokuba moaned at the light touches and kisses. Everything was perfect and slow and it was driving him nuts. He wanted to feel Noa deep inside him, thrusting further, leading him to the stars and back. When the first finger entered him, the gamer had been so relaxed that he didn't feel it. The finger slid right in and out so Noa added a second one. Mokuba could feel the fingers moving inside of him, preparing him for what was coming. The third finger stretched him further and he whimpered in discomfort. He didn't mean to, but it stung a little. He was nervous, despite how relaxed his body was, and didn't know what to expect. How badly would it hurt, but how good would it feel soon after?

"Shhh, I'll go slowly." Noa whispered and kissed Mokuba. It distracted the boy enough to forget there was ever any pain. Once Noa believed his love was prepared enough, he coated his member in the lube. He pumped his length for a moment, making sure it was stiff enough to enter properly, and nudged it against Mokuba's entrance to let him know he was ready to begin their lovemaking.

"Ready?" Noa whispered and brushed their lips together again, deepening the kiss as he slowly pushed himself into his lover. Mokuba winced and dug his nails into Noa's shoulders.

"Shhh, easy…" came the soft reassurance above him. Lips pressed against his eyes, wiping away the tears. Ever so slowly, Noa inched forward, kissing and reassuring Mokuba with words of love until he was fully seated inside. Legs wrapped tightly around the hacker, pulling him even deeper and two separate moans echoed off the walls. The music had died in the background as neither boy could hear it any longer. The only thing they could hear was the beating of their hearts and the sounds of their lovemaking on the floor of the cave while the lights danced around them.

"You are so tight… You feel so good Mokuba. I don't think I can hold back," Noa warned as he began to move. His pace was still slow and tender. It was full of love, not lust. Mokuba could see the intensity in Noa's eyes and could only love him more for it.

"You feel so perfect… You fill me perfectly… Please, don't hold back. I love you," Mokuba moaned as Noa pulled out and thrust back in. Mokuba held his hips up higher, changing the angle and making Noa go deeper. They moaned loudly at the change. Noa increased his pace, thrusting in and out faster and harder. He panted; sweat broke out on his brow.

"T-Turn over so we… uh, can try a… different angle." Noa urged and pulled out of Mokuba. Mokuba turned over, his legs shaking from the pleasure. Noa spread his lover's legs further as he pushed down on Mokuba's back.

"If you keep your chest low, I can get a different angle. When I find the spot, it'll be even more pleasurable." Mokuba only nodded, not believing it could get better as Noa thrust back into him. He cried out in pleasure when Noa moved faster and suddenly brushed against something that made him see stars. The hacker felt the change in the tight tunnel and hit the same spot again. He was rewarded with a scream of pleasure from the gamer beneath him.

"Don't stop!" Mokuba cried out as he arched and pushed back against his lover. He wanted to feel more. Noa didn't disappoint him as he increased his thrusts in speed and strength. He began to pound into the slim body of his lover. Moans and cries of pleasure were the music that surrounded them. Noa reached between Mokuba's legs and took hold of the pulsing and leaking cock he found there. He pumped it out of sync with his thrusts and continued to increase his speed and strength in each thrust. He twisted his hips, thrusting at a different angle. Their bodies were misted with sweat as their lovemaking continued.

"So… good… going to… cum… NOA!" Mokuba screamed out as he came all over their bed. His entrance clamped down on Noa's member. He thrust in desperation as he reached his peak. He glowed golden for a moment before it was gone; the glow covering Mokuba as well, but it only lasted for a few seconds. They returned to their normal coloring as they collapsed, falling to the side and spooning, both utterly exhausted. Their panting and beating hearts filled the cavern. Noa was too tired to do anything else.

"I love you… I'll never forget this night, I promise," Mokuba panted as his eyes slid closed.

"I love you too… sleep now…" Noa replied and joined his lover in the calm darkness of sleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Reality ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"What is going on? Did the power shut off?" Kaiba was frantic. The computers for the main game system had been severed from the net connection that ran the game, but the game pod was still keeping Mokuba alive. It wouldn't last for too much longer. The game pod didn't have its own generator since it would take so much power to keep it going. The pod, for reasons unknown to everyone in the room, somehow began to run off of the generator hooked up to the monitors registering Mokuba's life signs. His brother was still alive.

"I want full power averted to the pod, now," Kaiba's voice was cold. His employees went to work fast.

"Sir, I'm afraid I have some bad news." Kaiba's eyes narrowed.

"What is it now?" It was the same girl that had giggled about Mokuba's attraction to the unwanted player in the game. He bothered to read her name tag this time: Miyazaki Tsuki.

"The pod is sucking the vital monitors dry. It's been draining them for nearly fifteen minutes and they don't have much longer. If these monitors go out, I can't tell if your brother is alive or not and if we open the pod, his mind may be pulled from his body. Sir, he'll be brain dead if we try anything crazy. If all the power is switched to the pod, he'll still have a very short time. It won't last more than twenty minutes. If we can't get the net back up and working then I'm afraid of the consequences." She didn't bother to tell Seto how erratic Mokuba's vital signs got for a few minutes before slowing. She blushed knowing the only reason for something so odd was if the boy was having… She shook her head. It was nearly impossible for the boy to still be alive with a working mind, let alone engage in sexual activity.

"I understand." Seto pulled out his cell phone and called an emergency team to help his employees in the room fix the net problem. If they could fix the problem within the twenty minutes they had, then his brother would be safe. A small group of ten people entered the room, waiting for orders.

"What's da problem Moneybags?" Blue eyes widened in surprise before narrowing.

"Why the hell are you here, Mutt?" Jounouchi Katsuya frowned.

"Mokuba said that if anything went wrong he wanted me to be here. I dunno why, but that's what he said. He said some thin bout watching you n' make n' sure you're alright." Even Jounouchi seemed confused, but Kaiba merely rolled his eyes.

"I don't have time for you to ruin this so hurry up and get your ass over here. I want you standing next to me not touching a damn thing. Understand?" Jounouchi rolled his eyes and strode over to the CEO.

"Fine, it's not like I was plan n' to ruin anything." He was annoyed, but Kaiba didn't have time to explain to the Puppy how dire the situation was. He didn't want anything going wrong. He ordered the emergency group, minus Jounouchi, to help his first crew with getting the network back up. They only had fifteen minutes or Mokuba's life was as good as snuffed out.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Virtual ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Mokuba woke up in the cave several hours later. He could feel the warmth of Noa's body next to him and slowly got up. He was thirsty and could feel the soreness of his body, but smiled in happiness. It felt good to wake up next to your passed out lover. He crawled over to the ledge of the floor and reached out his hand for some water. He was surprised when a glass rose from the water and filled itself. He grabbed the glass and took a long drink. Even though it was weird, he figured Noa had something to do with it, but the hacker ghost was still soundly sleeping. He sat back down next to the sleepyhead and brushed a few bangs out from his eyes.

"Wake up Noa." He said sweetly. Noa stirred in his sleep and softly smiled.

"It's too early love. Go back to sleep." He whispered as his hands search the other out to pull him close. Mokuba set his drink down and snuggled up with his new boyfriend. He was so happy.

"Hey Noa, want to hear something strange?"

"Only if it's your soft snoring; sleep," he murmured and laughed when Mokuba shook him awake, "Okay! I'm awake! What happened while I tried to sleep?" Mokuba pouted and Noa pinched his cheeks to get him to laugh it off. The gamer's cute pouts didn't fool the hacker.

"I went to get a drink of water here in the cave. When I reached down to get some water I was thinking how it would be nice to have it in a glass. Then, out of no where, this glass floats up and out of the water, filling itself with water. I thought you did it, but you were still sleeping. Why did that happen? That's never happened before." Noa looked confused and looked at the cup. It looked fine, but it was still an odd thing to happen. Mokuba didn't control the Utopia they were in, Noa did. Why did the codes in the water change for him?

"I'm not mad or jealous or anything, but you shouldn't be able to do that. It sounds like you altered the codes to get the glass. Try doing it again. Get a diamond out of the pillows here." Noa watched as Mokuba reached out to the pillow. Nothing happened.

"I don't know how I did it." Noa smiled and continued to stare at Mokuba's hand and the pillow.

"Imagine the diamond appearing in your hand from the pillow. If you can do it like I can, then it's all about wanting it enough." Slowly, a diamond fell into Mokuba's hands and the both gasped.

"I have no clue how this happened, but this is awesome!" Noa exclaimed, happy that his lover was able to alter the codes. With a little practice, he would be able to see all the codes and hack just as well as he could.

"I… Cool! You must have done something to help me get this ability. I don't know what, but Gods do I know I love you!" He dropped the diamond and pounced on his lover. He straddled Noa's waist and kissed him passionately. He could feel Noa's member harden against his own. For a moment he enjoyed being on top and in control, but quickly got nervous and rolled the both of them over so Noa was on top and between his legs. The cave shifted around them and turned into their shared bedroom. Noa smirked at Mokuba's accident and devoured the new found hacker's mouth. Mokuba moaned into the kiss and arched into his lover.

"We are going to have even more fun with the abilities you now have. After we finish what you started here, I want to train you on decoding and seeing the codes. I'll make it fun, don't worry." Mokuba smiled and handed Noa the bottle of lube that appeared out of nowhere. He shook his head and chuckled at the gamer beneath him. He took the lube and thrust two fingers in. Mokuba wasn't tense and already prepared for what was going to come his way.

"It looks like you're ready for me." He slowly pushed his hard member through the tightening ring of muscle, thrusting the rest of the way in as Mokuba moaned a loud and lengthy moan.

"Noa, please," Mokuba cried out in pleasure, "Don't hold back!" They both knew they were still tired from the previous night, it having been their first night with anyone. This time their lovemaking would be fast and passionate, desperate even. Noa didn't disappoint as he started a rough fast pace. He thrust into his lover with all he had. A pillow appeared under Mokuba's back, courtesy of Noa, as the gamer was pounded into oblivion.

"N-N-Noa, let me… get on top," Mokuba panted. Noa quickly flipped them so Mokuba was riding his pulsing cock. Mokuba wasted no time as he continued to impale himself on the hard flesh of his lover. He moved faster as Noa's hands grasped Mokuba's hips. They found a rough, but still meaningful and gentle, rhythm. Mokuba would thrust down while Noa thrust up. They couldn't last long like that. Noa flipped them again and came hard into the tight cavity of his love. Mokuba came at the same time, coating both of their stomachs with his release. They glowed golden for a moment like they did before. It caught them both by surprise, but they didn't think anything of it. They figured it must have been a merging of codes and left it as that.

"I love you," they panted to each other. They kissed and touched and their excitement grew. They were addicted to the other as they rubbed their bodies together. They passed out and slept the day away.

More and more days would pass for them. Noa trained Mokuba until he was able to create his own section in their Utopia. They smiled and laughed their days away. They enjoyed every moment they had with the other. No one was able to harm or come between them. They were each other's company. They didn't feel lonely with the other there. Any fights between them were short and full of makeup sex. A whole year passed for them.

"I can't believe we've been together for a year. It still feels like I just met you yesterday." Noa beamed at his love and brushed their lips together. He felt a twinge of pain in his chest.

"Ow, that hurt. Noa, what was that?" Mokuba asked, feeling the same pain in his chest. Noa looked around and watched as the codes in their Utopia shifted.

"Something's wrong. Someone found my system. They either linked it or hacked it." Mokuba looked frightened.

"What do we do? What's going to happen?" Noa hugged Mokuba close.

"I don't know. Just hold me close and don't let go." They wrapped their arms around each other. They didn't fight the changes in the program as it was sucked back into the crystal that Noa wore around his neck.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Reality ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"We got it sir! Net connection is up and running. I don't know for how long. If another bolt of lightning hits us, there won't be anything we can do about it," one of the male employees from the emergency team called out. The screen above the pod came to life. Seto sighed thankfully as he saw that his brother was there, alive. He didn't even care that he was wrapped around the extra player from before. They fixed the network connection with only minutes to spare. The pod switched back to using the energy from the net as its main source.

"I want the communication restarted as a two way. I need to get Mokuba out of there now!" Within seconds Kaiba was on the microphone, yelling in a panic at his brother. He didn't know if another bolt of lightning would hit or not and didn't want to chance it.

"Mokuba, it's me, Seto! Listen to me. I don't know how all of this happened, but you have to let go of that hacker. We need to pull you out, now! If we don't and another bolt of lightning hits, I may lose you forever… Mokuba, are you listening!?" He growled with worry. His brother looked into the eyes of the boy in front of him. Tears filled his grey eyes.

"Noa, Seto found us… Why? I don't want to leave!" Mokuba cried. Everything from before living in the Utopia with Noa came crashing back down on his mind and he cried as if in pain. He clutched to Noa, who had tears of his own, and slid to his knees. In the year they had been together, Mokuba had forgotten about going home. He figured living in the Utopia with Noa was his home and he didn't want to leave it behind.

"I don't want you to go either. I love you!" Noa cried out and followed Mokuba to the ground. Kaiba had no idea what was going on. He was pulling his brother out anyway.

"I'm pulling you from the game now. If I don't you might die. Your mind would be trapped in cyber space forever. I will not lose my brother! Mokuba, I just can't let you go." Seto said to Mokuba. The teen cried harder and clutched onto his lover.

"I love you Noa! I won't ever forget you! I'll find you again!" Noa held onto Mokuba tighter. He didn't care how selfish he was about to be, breaking the promise to himself to release Mokuba to let him go home, and screamed out in the game.

"Stay with me! Don't leave me! I don't want to be alone anymore!" Kaiba hit the emergency button and watched the screen as his brother and the other boy began to glow gold. He looked at the game pod and saw no change in his brother's body.

"What the fuck is going on here," Kaiba Seto growled, "Why hasn't he woken up yet? Somebody better explain this, now!" Tsuki looked over at the CEO. She thought she knew the answer.

"We can't pull him. He's protected by a code that our system can't get passed. It's like the link to his body was severed! I don't know how that is possible, but his vitals are dropping. He's dying Mr. Kaiba. I-I'm sorry. There isn't anything I can do." Tears appeared in her eyes. She didn't sign on for this project to watch a young boy die in a glass case like Snow White.

"It's just not possible. Mokuba! Come back!" Seto screamed out to the screen. His legs started to shake and they gave out on him. Jounouchi caught him easily. Tears were in his eyes as well as he watched Mokuba glow as if he was gold.

"Noa, what happened? I feel like the strings have been cut. I feel free… Noa?" Mokuba wiped the tears from his love's eyes, but more came.

"I'm so sorry Mokuba. I know what happened and it's my fault! Gods I'm so sorry!" Noa sobbed. Mokuba was greatly confused and forced Noa to look him in the eyes.

"What is your fault? Tell me!" Noa hiccupped between his tears.

"When the codes changed before; when the net connection was lost… I protected you and linked your code to mine. I didn't want you do be left in the dark so I kept you in the light. That must have switched the power in the system. When we… When we made love… We completed the bonding of our codes. You are a part of me and I am a part of you. I can't leave this world… so neither can you. I'm so sorry, forgive me!" Noa was on his knees, tears rolling down his cheeks. Mokuba fell to his knees and hugged Noa close to him.

"It's okay now Noa. I don't hate you. I love you so much. I don't regret anything! If I knew the consequences of doing what we did I would have done it again in a heartbeat! It's sad, but I refuse to feel anything but love for you. We fused our souls, don't you see?" Mokuba smiled in his tears and looked up into the coded sky of the game. He rearranged the codes with his mind like Noa had taught him. He was able to zoom in the camera close to his face. He could also see through the camera and witnessed his brother's pain.

"Seto, I love you too, but this person here has stolen my heart. I didn't mean to leave you, but I can see that Jou is sticking to his word. Watch over my brother Jounouchi. I have to go now Seto. I know that I can't go back to my body, but don't worry. I will find you again, Onii-san. Don't mourn me, be happy. I found the person who my heart belongs to. See you, Seto. I love you." Tears slid down Mokuba's cheeks as the screen went blank. A flat line could be heard and Seto's heart stopped. Jounouchi held onto the CEO tighter.

"He's gone Kaiba. He's gone, but I believe he'll be back. I'm here for you." Seto looked into the amber eyes of his rival. He wrapped his fingers into tight fists on Jounouchi's lab coat and buried his face in the Puppy's chest. He sobbed openly, not caring who saw or heard him. His sobs continued even after Tsuki turned off the monitors and called the time of death. He didn't stop until everyone was gone and all that were left were him and Jounouchi.

"I loved him like a brother **and** a son," he cried to his rival, "I didn't want to lose him! Why?" His eyes were pleading with the Puppy to give him an answer.

"I'm so sorry Seto. Reality just sucks like that." He hugged the brunette close as they wept together for their loss: a great brother and a great friend.

A few days went by and Kaiba Seto had a funeral for his brother. It was reported that after a freak lightning strike on the building, the electricity traveled up the wires and fried the young boy's brain. That was what it looked like when the police did an autopsy. Seto said nothing to the press or anyone at the funeral. Jounouchi did all the talking for him.

"Look, back off and take a seat. The man lost his only family, have a heart!" Jounouchi growled at a press conference. Seto remained silent like a stone statue.

"Just who are you?" One reporter sneered.

"I'm his fucking therapist! What's it to ya? Take the hint. Let him grieve and when he's ready, he will answer your questions you pack a wolves!" With that, the Puppy led his Dragon off to his mansion. The Puppy had moved in the night Mokuba died and never left the CEO's side.

"I'm sorry you have to go through all of this Seto. If there's anything that I can do to help you just let me know, okay?" Kaiba looked up into the amber eyes.

"Come here Katsuya. Come in close," Seto whispered. They had been calling each other by their first names ever since Mokuba's death. The CEO blamed himself and put their rivalry aside to get the comfort he needed, even if he felt the whole situation was really his fault. Jounouchi came close and was surprised to have his lips captured by the cold CEO of Kaiba Corporation.

"Seto, are you a little busy," came a giggle from the computer in front of the kissing boys. They parted, blushing in embarrassment, and turned to look at the computer. It was off a minute ago, wasn't it? The screen turned on and they were both shocked to see Mokuba waving at them.

"Should I leave you two alone and come back in a few hours?" Seto snorted and glared in anger before the mask melted and sadness poured from his being.

"What have I done to you? Mokuba, can you ever forgive me? I didn't think you would die!" Mokuba only chuckled.

"I'm not dead Seto. My body is gone, but my soul lives on. It's not your fault… I think it's time I introduce you to my boyfriend Noa. Noa, this is my brother Seto." The hacker waved from behind Mokuba.

"Hi there, Kaiba Seto; I know you are really sad, but don't be. I promise to take great care of Mokuba. We will visit you everyday if you want. We can also protect your computer systems from being hacked." Noa smiled weakly. He knew he wasn't making a very good impression, but there was nothing else he could do. What happened had happened and there was no changing it.

"How is this possible? You died and I buried you." Seto's voice was so quiet that it couldn't even be considered a whisper. Jou looked at the computer screen; his brain mulled the information over before he opened his mouth.

"So, you live in the computer now?" Mokuba smiled and nodded. He was glad that one of them understood it.

"Yeah, pretty much. Cool, huh? We just stopped by to visit. I know it's hard on you Seto, but I can stay here and talk to you for as long as you need… for as long as it takes for you to understand everything." Seto only nodded. It would take him a long time to fully grasp the impossible concept.

"I wanted Jou to be around you if anything happened because you two would make a great team, just like Noa and I. Let things happen slow. I'll be here to help along the way. I still love you Onii-san. I will never, not love my brother." Seto let a few tears escape his eyes.

"Kats, Puppy, can you please?" He didn't need to tell Jounouchi twice. The blond nodded and left the room. Mokuba smiled at Noa who left as well. The brother's would have a lot of talking to do, but they would be patient. Death and rebirth were things that would take some time.

"Onii-san," Mokuba smiled, "I'm happy. Please be happy for me." Seto nodded, his fingertips touching the computer screen to try to feel his brother's face. He only felt the material.

"I'm happy for you… Reality sucks." He chuckled as his brother smiled at him. It would be different, but as long as they both had someone, they wouldn't be alone. They would always be together.

-THE END-


End file.
